Tractors with front end loaders and any associated tools that are operated hydraulically usually include a valve arranged at the attachment point of the front end loader on the tractor or on a foundation on the tractor. This valve connects the hydraulics of the tractor with the hydraulics of the front end loader.
Conventional valves include a number of screw holes, which enables attachment to an attachment plate that is mounted on a custom made fastening means on the tractor. One problem is that the valve is relatively heavy and that it is coupled to relatively stiff hydraulic hoses, which contribute to make it difficult to handle and difficult to mount.